


Yoho (You Only Hang Once)

by xahra99



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Pirates, Song Parody, Villains, YOLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xahra99/pseuds/xahra99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woodes Rogers really hates pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoho (You Only Hang Once)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/gifts).



Yoho

(You only Hang Once)

An AC4 fan fiction by xahra99

"Yoho, yoho! A pirate's life for me-"

The song echoed high and sweet through the sultry Havana air; ending with an exclamation as Woodes Rogers took the singer by the ear. "Silence, boy."

The boy recoiled, frightened into muteness by Rogers' brusque manner and alarming appearance. The privateer had been a handsome man before a Spanish musket ball had ruined his face six years before. The wound -and the subsequent surgery to remove the ball-had scarred his left cheek beyond repair.

"Pirates are the devil's instruments," Rogers snapped as he twisted his fingers, "The very scum of scums. If you're in league with pirates, then it is but a short sail to Execution Dock-and a long drop once you arrive."

Julien du Casse brushed the dust of the streets from his velvet cloak and wondered if it was the pain from Rogers' injuries or the pressures of his post that made his colleague so ill-humoured.

"My lord," he drawled, "release the lad. The song is just a fashion in the town, and will pass, as all such fashions do. It is only a song."

"It is a ridiculous song," said Rogers. "The very words offend my ears. This- _yolo_ -makes no sense, and –"

"I believe, my lord," du Casse interrupted, "that the word is _yoho_."

"The meaning of that word escapes me," Woodes Rogers said as he released the boy, who took to his heels at once.

"It is an acronym, my lord. You only hang once."

"Maybe, but it is my decision whether they shall hang fast or hang exceeding slow. The saying is absurd! It encourages all kinds of foolish behaviour."

"Maybe," du Casse drawled, "but if pirates were renowned for good decisions, my lord, they would hardly have become pirates in the first place, would they?"

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to manic_intent, for writing the first AC4/POTC fan fiction I've read.


End file.
